Re : Keep On Smiling
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Re-Publish.. Lemon Here.. :) RnR Please...


**Keep On Smiling**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gendre Romance**

**Rate... ?**

**Pairing absolutely Sasuke and Hinata **

**Sasuke dan Hinata masih berumur 13 tahun berarti masih SMP ya.. Sasuke dan Hinata disini juga berteman, tapi Sasuke suka ma Hinata. Biasa keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang berteman jadi gak kaget kalau mereka berteman.**

**Sebenarnya cerita ini pernah aku publish tapi kehapus, jadi aku publish lagi karena ada anak yang minta buat re-publish lagi...**

Pukul 09.00

Junior High School

Diruang kelas 7-A terdapat murid-murid perempuan sedang berganti pakaian, mereka berganti pakaian untuk pelajaran renang. Seorang murid perempuan berambut indigo pendek bermata lavender sedang membuka bajunya, hingga hanya celana dalam saja yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

Tampaklah dada yang telah tumbuh meskipun masih kecil dan tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran gadis berusia 13 tahun yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Tenten menoleh ke Hinata dan tersenyum lebar," Oh Hinata-chan kamu tahu tidak, sudah waktunya kamu untuk menggunakan bra."

Hinata menoleh ke Tenten malu-malu, ia menutup dadanya menggunakan seragamnya," E-eh? Be-benarkah begitu?" Hinata membuang mukanya kekanan menghindari tatapan Tenten kepadanya.

Tenten menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya kaget,'Oh ya, dirumah Hinata kan tidak ada wanitanya! Hanya ada ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya saja.' Pikir Tenten, dia teringat kalau dirumah Hinata hanya dia yang perempuan.

"Aku tahu.." Tenten menepukkan kedua tangannya menatap Hinata," kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak pergi keluar membeli bra dengan kaasanku dilain waktu."

Hinata memekik kegirangan atas usul Tenten," Eeehh? Benarkah?" Tenten hanya mengangguk pada Hinata.

Diluar pintu kelas ada segerombolan anak laki-laki mengintip para gadis yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Wow,"

"Bagus..Bagus.."

"Itu seperti yang Kiba katakan..."

"Oi, apa 'punyamu' sudah keras.."

Suara bisik-bisik dari gerombolan murid laki-laki yang sedang mengintip para gadis membuat Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melewati ruang kelas menoleh ke arah gerombolan teman-temannya yang berada di depan pintu kelas.

Sasuke geram melihat teman-temannya mengintip para gadis yang sedang berganti pakaian, disanakan ada Hinata yang sedang ganti baju. Sasuke menuju ke teman-temannya dengan kaki dihentak-hentak keras ke lantai.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Sasuke membentak teman-temannya yang berada di depan pintu kelas, teman-temannya yang kaget karena bentakkan Sasuke tanpa sengaja memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"KYAA!"

BRUK

Para gadis yang masih berganti baju kaget mendengar suara berisik dan pintu kelas sudah berbuka lebar bersamaan dengan gerombolan para laki-laki disana.

Kedua mata Sasuke dan Hinata tanpa sengaja bertemu, saat itu Hinata hanya menggunakan celana dalam. Sasuke pun juga melihat seluruh tubuh Hinata bagian atas yang telanjang, dan juga berarti kalau Sasuke melihat dada Hinata yang telah tumbuh.

Wajah mereka berdua memerah malu, dengan cepat Hinata menutup tubuhnya menggunakan seragam yang berada ditangannya.

"KYAAA!"

"KYAAA!, Keluarlah kalian Idiot," semua gadis yang berada di dalam kelas melempari murid laki-laki yang menerobos pintu kelas menggunakan penghapus papan tulis. Sasuke dan kawan-kawan segera berlari menghindari lemparan dari gadis-gadis yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Apa yang bocah-bocah itu pikirkan?"

"Mereka sangat bodoh."

"Itu karena mereka mesum."

"Sa-sasuke-sama telah melihat tubuh kita?"

"Eh? "Hinata terbengong mendengar penuturan salah satu temannya yang menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"KYAAA, Terima kasih kami-sama telah membuat Sasuke-sama melihat tubuh seksi kita," Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar teman-temannya mulai gila membicarakan Sasuke yang seorang ice prince di sekolah ini.

"Mereka gila Hime." Hinata tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan Tenten.

'Bra ya? Aku sudah tumbuh besar,' Batin Hinata dalam hati sambil menyentuh kedua 'gundukan' yang berada di dadanya.

**XXXXX**

**Koridor Sekolah**

"Tidak adil, kenapa hanya para gadis saja yang mendapatkan waktu yang banyak untuk berganti pakaian."Gerutu para murid laki-laki di kelas. Jika para gadis telah selesai berganti pakaian maka giliran para murid laki-laki yang berganti pakaian di kelas.

"Sasuke ayo cepatlah, kelas berenangnya sudah dimulai," salah satu murid laki-laki menegur Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangkunya untuk cepat berganti pakaian dan keluar kelas menuju ke kolam renang.

"A-Aku tahu," bocah laki-laki tadi hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dikelas.

Setelah yakin kalau ia sendirian, kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup kemaluannya dan menekannya sedikit keras.

"Turunlah! Turunlah! Aku mohon turunlah!" Gumam Sasuke pelan pada kemaluannya sendiri, ternyata kemaluannya telah berdiri tegak setelah Sasuke melihat Hinata yang hanya memakai celana dalam beberapa menit yang lalu.

Seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata masih terekam jelas dalam otak Sasuke, bagian bawah tubuh Hinata yang hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna putih imut dengan gambar beruang cokelat di depannya, lalu bagian atas tubuh Hinata yang telanjang dan ada tonjolan kecil imut didada Hinata yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Apakah lembut jika disentuh? Bagaimana rasanya? Lalu apa yang ada di balik celana dalam Hinata jika ia melepaskan celana itu dari Hinata?

Pikiran kotor dan polos Sasuke sedang berjalan secara beriringan, di kubu pikiran'kotor' Sasuke berjalan sebagaimana semestinya insting seorang laki-laki yang telah melihat tubuh telanjang seorang gadis, lalu di kubu pikiran 'polos' Sasuke juga berjalan sebagaimana semestinya bocah laki-laki yang masih belum mengetahui tentang dunia orang dewasa yaitu 'terangsang'.

Sasuke melepaskan kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya, tangan kanan Sasuke masuk kedalam celana dalamnya. Dia meremas-remas kecil 'miliknya'.

"Haa..Ahhhh...haaahhhhhh"

Saat ia meremas-remas miliknya sendiri tanpa sadar Sasuke mengeluarkan desahan-desahan halus menikmati apa yang ia rasakan sendiri pada 'miliknya'. Dia terus melakukan kegiatan meremas-remas miliknya sendiri membayangkan kalau Hinata yang sedang meremas-remas miliknya menggunakan jari-jari kecilnya. Pertama-tama ia meremas pelan lalu sedikit demi sedikit kekuatan remasannya sedikit keras terus ia lakukan dengan sedikit pijatan-pijatan pada miliknya, hingga dia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang akan keluar.

"Ummmm... a-a-a-aku ingin pi-pipis.." Pipi Sasuke memerah, dia merasakan perutnya melilit kencang merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya seperti ingin kencing.

CROOOTTT..CROOTTTT

Cairan sperma pertama Sasuke telah keluar di usia 13 tahun, Sasuke merasakan basah di tangannya. Ia berpikir apakah ia masih mengompol di usia 13 tahun?

"Eh a-a-apa ini? Apa aku mengompol? Ta-ta-tapi sedikit lengket?" Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana dalamnya dan melihat tangannya yang sekarang telah terlumuri cairan miliknya sendiri yang sedikit lengket.

Sasuke mengelap tangannya yang basah menggunakan sapu tangan yang biasa ia pakai, dan ia berganti pakaian berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju ke kolam renang.

**XXXXX**

**Pusat perbelanjaan Kota Konoha.**

Hinata berlari-lari riang saat ia telah selesai berbelanja Bra untuknya," Yeah, Ini bra..bra..aku memakai bra..."

"Kau cantik Hime..." Tenten mengikuti Hinata yang berlari-lari dengan riangnya.

"Ini lah gunanya teman, karena kau laki-laki tidak tahu yang seperti ini."

"Gomen, aku memang tidak tahu," Hiashi hanya bersendekap dada, mencoba berpose cool demi menutupi ketidaktahuannya dari Aiko, Sahabat dari almarhum istrinya dan juga ibu Tenten.

'Bra ini menajubkan, apa aku perlihatkan ya pada Naruto Niisan,' pikiran Hinata kini telah melayang pada sosok Laki-laki berusia 18 tahun teman kakaknya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto yang Hinata sukai.

"Tousan, bolehkah aku pergi ke rumah temanku dan aku akan kembali secepatnya," Hiashi hanya mengangguk pelan mengijinkan putrinya pergi rumah temannya, padahal ia tidak tahu kalau putrinya itu akan berkunjung kerumah seorang laki-laki.

Hinata telah sampai di depan rumah mungil Naruto, dia juga melihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu, saat ia ingin menyapa Naruto Hinata melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda di berdiri depan Naruto. Kelihatannya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Hinata berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati pagar rumah Naruto.

"A-a-a-aku putus dari Kakashi Naruto," Hinata yakin suara tadi adalah suara dari gadis berambut merah muda yang ia lihat tadi.

"Aku mengerti Sakura, aku masih mencintaimu," Naruto memeluk Sakura erat, ia dapat merasakan kalau Sakura sedang menangis. Naruto membelai lembut kepala Sakura.

"A-a-arigatou Naruto, buatlah aku mencintaimu," Hati Hinata sangat hancur mendengar percakapan mereka, ia tidak siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto yang selama ini ia sukai telah memiliki seorang gadis yang ia cintai. Meskipun Hinata masih berusia 13 tahun tapi ia sudah memahami arti "mencintai".

Tidak kuat dengan semua ini Hinata berlari menjauh dari rumah Naruto, masih terekam jelas bagaimana pandangan Naruto yang lembut ditujukan pada gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi. Hinata tidak ingin mengingat saat Naruto mengatakan kalau ia mencintai gadis itu. Tidak! Ini sangat menyakitkan bagi gadis belia itu.

Sepanjang hari setelah kejadian di rumah Naruto, Hinata selalu memasang wajah murung. Bahkan, ketika Naruto menelepon Neji dan ingin berbicara dengannya Hinata tidak mau menerima telpon dari Naruto. Sikap aneh Hinata ini membuat Neji heran, tumben sekali Hinata tidak mau menerima telpon dari Naruto biasanya saja kalau Naruto telepon dia selalu bersemangat menerimanya.

Kemurungan Hinata telah berlangsung selama seminggu, sikap Hinata yang murung ini juga telah di sadari oleh Sasuke. Jika Hinata sedih Sasuke juga merasa sedih tapi bocah laki-laki itu tidak tahu apa sebabnya Hinata merasa sedih.

**XXXXX**

**Hari selasa**

**Jadwal berenang.**

Seluruh murid telah berkumpul di kolam renang sekolah, tapi masih ada yang tinggal di kelas, dia adalah tokoh utama kita yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata melamun di depan jendela kelas, bertopang dagu. Sasuke yang sudah berganti pakaian hanya bertelanjang dada tanpa sengaja melihat Hinata yang masih di dalam kelas sedang melamun. Rasa penasaran Sasuke sudah tidak terbendung lagi, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Oi kau kenapa, kelas berenangnya akan segera dimulai," Hinata yang kaget mendengar suara menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Dia melihat Sasuke disana.

"Apa kau lupa kita ada inspeksi di kolam."

"Tidak apa, kau pergilah dulu," Hinata kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke jendela dan melihat awan yang berada di atasnya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya melihat sikap aneh Hinata. Tidak biasanya dia mengacuhkan orang lain yang berbicara dengannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Aku perhatikan kau selalu bersikap sok kuat," Hinata terlonjak kaget dan gugup mendengar kata-kata tajam dari Sasuke," Ti-tidak apa-apa Sa-sasuke-kun."

'Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Sasuke kun jika aku mengatakannya dia pasti akan marah, dia selalu tidak suka kalau aku membicarakan soal Naruto nii kalau sedang bersamanya,' batin Hinata gundah. Ia bingung apakah akan bercerita soal Naruto pada Sasuke, padahal Sasuke terlihat membenci Naruto.

Sasuke mengendus pelan, ia sebal melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Baiklah, permisi Sasuke-kun," Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada untuk melepaskan dasinya. Sasuke langsung gugup mendapati sikap Hinata yang ingin membuka baju dihadapannya, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Waaaaa, kau bodoh ya! Jika kau ingin mengganti baju jangan di sini, Tung-"

"Ehehehehe Tidak Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku memakai baju renang di balik seragam kok," Hinata memperlihatkan baju renangnya yang telah ia pakai di balik seragamnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa malu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia salah tingkah,"O-oh jadi begitu."

"Tapi tetap saja tidak baik ganti baju di depan laki-...," Perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Hinata yang telah berganti pakaian menggunakan baju renang sekolah berwarna hitam. Dilihat dari sisi manapun dan memakai baju apapun dari sudut pandang Sasuke, Hinata selalu manis di mata hitam Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke tertuju pada celana dalam Hinata yang berwarna hitam saat rok baju renangnya terkibar, pikiran Sasuke kembali terbawa dikala ia melihat Hinata seminggu yang lalu di ruang ganti. Nah pikiran mesum Sasuke mulai aktif.

Hinata masih membetulkan rok renangnya, dia menatap Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh," kau kenapa Sasuke kun? Kau seperti menahan sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Lain kali kalau ada masalah ceritalah padaku," Sasuke menatap Hinata lembut membuat Hinata yang melihatnya jadi merona, belum pernah dia ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke," yah kau benar terima kasih, kau baik sekali Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tertegun menatap senyuman Hinata, tak ingin ketahuan malu Sasuke membalikkan badannya berjalan menjauhi Hinata," Kau..kau bodoh... apa yang kau katakan tadi.."

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dan tertawa," Hehehehe, apa kau malu Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya," tapi, Naruto-san sangat baik kan dimatamu daripada aku? Benarkan?" Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tapi, Naruto Nii sangat dewasa dan matang..."

"Aku tidak bisa menangkapnya, aku merasa aku seperti berjalan ditempat di belakangnya setiap waktu tanpa bisa mendekapnya."

"Kau tahu, Itu sangat menyakitkan... Aku masih kecil Sasuke-kun." Tanpa sadar Hinata mengungkapkan semua perasaannya yang gunda gulana pada Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu apa penyebabnya Hinata murung, ' Lagi-lagi Naruto..Naruto..Naruto... apa dia tidak bisa sedikit saja melihatku sebentar.' Batin Sasuke sedih. Dia menoleh kebelakang menghadap Hinata.

"Nah kan, kau murung karena Naruto-San kan? " Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya karena tanpa ia sadari telah membocorkan rahasianya sendiri pada Sasuke.

"Aku benarkan Hime?" Kata Sasuke lirih menatap Hinata sendu.

"Aku sudah menduganya, pasti soal Naruto-san," Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya kebawah melihat ke lantai seolah-olah lantai dibawah ada pemandangan bagus.

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke kembali membetulkan rok renangnya, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat ia merasa marah pada keadaan," Oke kalau begitu, apa aku tidak cukup baik bagimu Hime?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke, "tapi kau..."

"Aku berbeda!" Sasuke segera memotong perkataan Hinata. "Aku berbeda darinya, kau mengerti?"

Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata, membuat rok Hinata yang belum terkancing dengan benar terjatuh ke lantai. Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba di peluk Sasuke,"He-hey, Sasuke?!"

"Apa kau membenciku Hime?!"

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu bersedih!"

Hinata membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke padanya. Gadis itu tidak menyangka Sasuke dapat berkata seperti itu, seperti seorang pangerang yang melindungi tuan putri.

"Jika itu aku, aku akan selalu... selalu membuatmu berada disampingku selamanya!"

"Tanpa kegagalan!" Hinata menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Sasuke.

SREKKKKK

Sasuke menarik gorden kelas, menarik tengkuk Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata.

CUP

Sasuke mulai mulai membuka baju renang Hinata hingga tampaklah dada Hinata. Sasuke menjepit pucuk dada Hinata yang berwarna merah muda menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah...Ah..Sa-sa-sasuke-kun..." Hinata mendesah entah kenikmatan atas perlakuan Sasuke atau ia merasa sakit karena pucuk dadanya dijepit oleh jari Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari samping, baju renang Hinata sekarang telah turun sampai perutnya. Sasuke terus menciumi leher Hinata yang mengeluarkan aroma lavender, sekali-kali Sasuke menggigit kecil leher Hinata meninggalkan bekas kecil berwarna merah yaitu kissmark.

Sasuke menurunkan tangan kanannya menyentuh kemaluannya Hinata, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Sasuke mulai menelusup ke celana dalam Hinata dari samping, kedua jari Sasuke membelai kemaluan Hinata dan memasukinya.

"Ti-tidak... Sasuke-kun," Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke," Ayolah Sasuke le-lepaskan.."

"K-kau tahu, I-ini sangat me-memalukan," Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke, wajahnya kini telah merah padam.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu dia melepaskan celana pendeknya," Baiklah... kalau begitu... aku akan melepaskan celanaku juga.."

Di kolam renang, Tenten baru menyadari kalau Hinata tidak ada di kolam renang bersamanya," Hey-hey.. dimana Hinata?" Tenten bertanya pada Ino yang berada di sampingnya.

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu dimana Hinata," Tidak tahu."

Balik ke kelas 7-A, dilantai telah tergeletak baju renang perempuan dan celana pendek laki-laki. Dibawah jendela yang sudah tertutup gorden Sasuke dan Hinata masih berciuman mesra dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata dan menatap dada Hinata.

"Ini sangat misterius, sejak kapan putingmu tumbuh besar seperti ini?" Sasuke masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada Hinata. Hinata memegang salah satu dadanya," Hm, ini hanya sedikit sakit jika di sentuh."

Sasuke kembali menyentuh dada Hinata," Aku selalu ingin menyentuhnya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya."

"Ah.." Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh dada Hinata, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat lidah Sasuke mulai menyentuh dadanya.

"Haaahhhh...ahhhhhaaahhh..." desahan Hinata semakin menjadi saat Sasuke memasukkan jarinya di kemaluannya menekan titik klirotisnya Sasuke juga menjilati pipi Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan Sasuke pada kemaluannya, tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan senikmat ini. Sasuke terus memasukkan jarinya semakin dalam, hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan cairan membasahi tangannya.

"Ah..."

"Ahhh...Nhhhhhh..."

"Di-disana... Ti-titiknya..Sa-sasuke.." Hinata menopang badannya pada salah satu bangku yang dapat ia gapai. Semua kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke pada kemaluannya benar-benar sangat nikmat. Sasuke menekan dan menggosok titik klirotis Hinata memberikan sedikit tekanan hingga sebuah cairan keluar deras dari kemaluan Hinata membasahi jari-jari Sasuke lagi.

CROOOTTT...

"Ahhh...Aaaaahhhhh..."Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengar desahan Hinata, "Disini nikmatkan Hime?" Sasuke kembali memasukkan jari tengahnya pada kemaluan Hinata.

"Nhnnn...Ya..Ya..." Kedua tangan Hinata berpegangan erat pada kursi, menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh karena sensasi yang di sebabkan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh ke benda diantara kedua kaki Sasuke, dilihatnya benda 'itu' sudah berdiri tegak tapi ukurannya masih kecil dan terlihat imut di mata Hinata. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata memegang 'benda' yang berada di antara kedua paha Sasuke. "Punya Sasuke."

"Eh?" Sasuke hanya terkaget merasakan tangan Hinata yang sedang memegang 'burung'nya. Hinata membelai ujung kepala milik Sasuke, Sasuke meringis geli karena tangan Hinata.

"Kau berdenyut Sasuke."

"Hi-hinata..."

"Ini akan seperti ini karena kau terlalu bersemangat," Hinata menunjukan pada Sasuke kalau miliknya yang saat ini telah mengeluarkan cairan putih kental dan lengket karena dia terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku senang kau bersemangat dan keluar sebanyak ini karena anak kecil sepertiku," Hinata kembali tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. "Terima Kasih."

Hinata mengocok milik Sasuke dengan cepat, membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat menikmati kocokan Hinata pada miliknya.

'Kami sama nikmat sekali, anganku menjadi kenyataan,' Batin Sasuke menikmati kocokan Hinata pada kemaluannya.

"Hi-Hinata bagaimana kau..."

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu pada Sasuke," ketika seorang laki-laki melakukan ini (mengocok 'burung') itu akan membuatnya lebih enak."

Sasuke kembali merasakan perutnya melilit dan seperti ada yang akan keluar dari miliknya perasaan ingin kencing.

"Ngghhnnn...Aaaahhhhhh...!"

CROOOTTT

Cairan sperma Sasuke keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini cairan milik Sasuke keluar mengenai wajah Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaa..." Sasuke merasa tak enak hati melihat Hinata terkena cairannya.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatir.." Hinata membersihkan wajahnya yang menggunakan tangannya.

"Aku mengetahui semua ini saat aku melihat Neji-nii sedang melakukan ini pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Tenten chan."

Sasuke tak menyangka Neji yang terkenal dingin dapat melakukan itu.

"Dan aku melihat milik Neji Nii mengeluarkan cairan yang sama seperti milikmu Sasuke."

"Eh? Sama seperti aku kemarin ya.."

"Kau juga..?"

"Hehe, aku mencobanya kemarin," mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin Naruto-san melihat diriku yang seperti ini (Baca :telanjang)," Sasuke terdiam, ia mengepalkan tangannya kembali.

'Kenapa Naruto-san lagi sih, kau harus menjadi milikku Hime,' Sasuke menerjang Hinata dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kyaaaaa...Sa-sasuke..."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu aku tidak suka, maka dari itu ayo kita buat perubahan pada hubungan kita," Sasuke menunjuk 'burungnya' yang masih tegak.

Hinata mundur begitu tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke, mengetahui kalau Hinata akan menjauhinya Sasuke mencengkram bahu Hinata," jangan takut untuk melakukan ini."

"I-itu tidak baik Sa-sasuke-kun, sangat bu-buruk untuk ma-masa depan."

"Jangan Khawatir Hime."

"Ini." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna biru kecil pada Hinata.

"Aku akan menggunakan ini," Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah kondom pada Hinata, wajahnya serius menatap Hinata. Anak berusia 13 tahun sudah berani membeli kondom.

"Hah?"

'Ka-kapan dia me-membelinya?' Hinata tak habis pikir Sasuke telah mempersiapkan segalanya secara sempurna.

Sasuke membuka bungkus kondomnya dan mencoba memasangkannya pada miliknya,' ih terlalu besar,' Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Hinata karena ia tidak mau Hinata melihat kalau kondomnya tidak mau terpasang di 'burung'nya karena ukuran kondomnya kebesaran. Hinata yang mengetahui kalau Sasuke malu hanya tersenyum maklum ," Ah! Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, karena kita kan masih kecil makanya benda itu terlalu besar untukmu."

Hinata memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, mengambil kondom dari tangan Sasuke dan memasangkannya pada 'burung' Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu karena punyanya masih kecil. Ia ingin punyanya segera besar. Masih 13 tahun wajarkan kalau masih kecil.

"Jangan malu kalau milikmu masih kecil, aku suka kok, ok?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.."

Setelah yakin telah terpasang dengan benar, Sasuke membimbing Hinata untuk berbaring di lantai.

"Kau siap Hime?"

"Um"

"Ini nyatakan?.. aku ingin melakukan ini padamu setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu, aku selalu bermimpi dapat melakukannya padamu." Sasuke mulai melebarkan paha Hinata, memasukkan miliknya pada lubang hangat Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat merasakan milik Sasuke mulai memasuki miliknya. Sasuke merasakan suatu penghalang yang menghalangi miliknya yang masih setengah masuk dalam lubang Hinata. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan dalam sekali hentak Sasuke berhasil membobol pertahanan terakhir Hinata.

"AKHHH!" Bersamaan dengan jeritan Hinata darah keluar dari selangkangan Hinata menandakan kalau selaput daranya telah berhasil di tembus Sasuke.

"Apakah sakit? Aku tahu ini sakit.." Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata, rasa bersalah hinggap dalam hatinya telah membuat Hinata kesakitan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.."

Kelegaan menjalar dalam hati Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan Hinata lalu ia mulai menggenjot miliknya menggunakan tempo awal yaitu tempo yang pelan, tapi lama-kelamaan Sasuke mempercepat tempo dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Sial, di-dia se-sempit sekali, d-dan juga ni-nikmat," bisik Sasuke pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Akh, nngh…hah, Sa-Sasu... …ngggh, ah!" terus Sasuke terus menggenjot miliknya dalam Hinata. Semakin cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Akhhhhaahhh... ummmmm..."

Mendengar desahan Hinata, membakar semangat Sasuke mengenjot lebih kuat lagi.

"Sa-Sasukehhh... A-a-aku datang..., A-a-aku mencintaimu" Akhirnya Hinata pun klimaks, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, ia masih terus memaju mundurkan kepunyaannya "Ka-kau se-sempit sekali Hime.."

"Kau tahu mungkin aku akan menginginkannya lagi darimu, ini sangat nikmat," Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku Hime,"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah kaki Hinata untuk berada di bahu kanannya, ia membuka akses yang lebar untuk miliknya agar lebih leluasa didalam Hinata. Sasuke kembali menggenjot miliknya.

"Nhhhh... Ahhhhhhaahhh... Nhhhhnnnnn..." Sasuke juga menjilati milik Hinata yang telah basah karena cairan miliknya sendiri disela-sela ia menggenjot milik Hinata.

"Ahhhh...Aaaahhhhh... Sa-sasu..."

"Bagaimana Hime? Apakah kau merasa senang?" Sasuke menyeringai menatap Hinata yang sepertinya sangat menikmati dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Ya.. Ahhhhh... Terus Sasu..."

"Itu bagus, aku senang kau menikmatinya..."

"A-apa kau ju-juga me-menikmatinya Sa-sasuke?"

"Sudah pasti, aku jamin itu." Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke berbicara pada Hinata akhirnya Sasuke pun juga ikut klimaks.

"Ahhhhh..." Keduanya pun mendesah secara bersamaan menikmati apa yang mereka telah lalui. Setelahnya itu Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kepunyaannya dari dalam tubuh Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengerang akibat sensasi yang ditimbulkannya.

Sasuke membantu Hinata bangkit dari lantai, dan membimbingnya duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat mereka. Hinata melihat 'burung'Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan cairan sisa-sisa saat dia tadi klimaks.

"Ma-maaf aku telah melakukan ini padamu Hime.." Hinata hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"A-apa kau sudah mencintaiku Hime?"

Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, mengeluarkan pose berfikirnya," ya, aku baru tahu kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi apa yang kita lakukan ini sangat keren."

Sasuke melepaskan benda yang berada di selakangannya dan menunjukkan pada Hinata," Nih basah."

"Hehehe, aku tahu, ini adalah fakta kalau kita ini masih kecil."

"A-a-apa?"

Hinata berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka sedikit gordennya, " Kita memang masih kecil Sasuke, tapi aku memang menyukai apa yang telah kita lakukan tadi."

"Tapi hikmah yang kita dapat adalah aku milikmu dan kau milikku sekarang," Hinata melihat di bawah jendela teman-teman sekelasnya sudah selesai berenang dan mulai berjalan ke kelas.

"Gawat, kelas berenang sudah selesai dan mereka akan kemari.."

"A-a-apa?!" Sasuke bingung mereka harus apa setelah ini, Hinata juga ikut panik," A-a-a-a-apa yang harus ki-kita lakukan Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke memunguti pakaian mereka dan menarik tangan Hinata keluar kelas," kita harus keluar dari sini." Hinata bahagia merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya terasa hangat.

Mereka berdua berlari di koridor untunglah mereka tidak bertemu dengan murid lain atau guru yang sedang lewat di koridor. "apa tidak apa kita berlari tanpa pakaian seperti ini?"

"Sebaiknya kita berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengan siapapun." Sasuke dan Hinata berlari ke atas tangga menuju atap sekolah. Setelah berlari akhirnya mereka sampai di atap.

"Kau harus terus mencintaiku Hinata, karena kau milikku."

"Hum, kau juga Sasuke." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata singkat.

CUP

"Ayo kita bersama-sama tumbuh dewasa, dan tetap saling mencintai."

"Iya, janji." Hinata mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sasuke, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama dalam keadaan masih telanjang bulat di atap menatap awan diatas.

**OWARI**

**Moku : entah cerita ini bagus pa jelek silahkan readers nilai sendiri... saya mau tepar dulu *tepar.**

**Sasuke : karena author sudah tepar silahkan tinggalkan review, oh ya author berpesan NO FLAME! **

**Hinata : A-ano mo-mohon di review... *membungkuk..**

***Sasuke lihat Hinata langsung nafsu lagi...**

**Sasuke : Hime kita main yuk.. *langsung narik tangan Hinata..**

**Hinata : " Kyaaaaaa... Sasuke kun..."**

**#Sasuke masukin Hime ke kamarnya dan terdengarlah suara-suara desahan...**

**...Mohon Di Review...**


End file.
